Las horas largas
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: El tiempo desde que decidieron iniciar algo nuevo, una relación, los primeros pasos, las idas y venidas de casa en casa, todo les parece nuevo, especial... algo para atesorar. Continuación de "Volver a comenzar", USxUK.


Esta trama, historia, narración no me pertenecen, es de una revista, por Gustabo Santander, me pareció tan USxUK que la puse con ellos y un par detallitos más, es la continuación de "Volver a comenzar" :D

**Pareja: **AlfredxArthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:**Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** No mucho :3

Desde que volví de Suecia, casi no me he separado de Arthur, desesperado por tenerlo bajo mi presencia, de mi calor, cariño o resguardo, quizás algo egoísta y posesivo, quizás cuidando lo que deseo y quiero sentir mío. Sin saber muy bien cómo, fuimos trasladándonos de su casa a la mía, de un espacio a otro, dejando restos de nuestra cotidianidad esparcidos por ambos departamentos. Luego de tantas idas y venidas, mi casa se ha ido convirtiendo en un buen lugar para recalar y los objetos que íbamos abandonando indistintamente aquí o allá han ido encontrando naturalmente su espacio en mis cajones, en mi living, en mi cocina, lindo el estampado de Inglaterra en su bóxer me fijo con una sonrisa picara al revisar mi cómoda un día irregular, realmente lindo… mi adorable Artie.

También esa falta de privacidad a la que antes le huía porque me producía suspicacias y temores, hoy me parece una forma de vida entrañable y feliz. Supongo que una parte del enamoramiento consiste en esto: sentir que no te molesta perder terreno, que ceder es una forma agradable de afrontar la vida.

Si bien no hemos hablado de vivir juntos, es un hecho que estamos caminando hacia ese destino. Hace tiempo que no tenía la sensación de estar siendo invadido tan dulcemente mientras yo devoro sin recelo el amor que me otorga. Al volver del trabajo, nos vamos adentrando en una rutina que aún no se nos hace pesada: normalmente yo comienzo a cocinar algo, quizás por temor a que me envenene… pero no pienso decírselo, en tanto, él abre una botella de vino y va sirviendo dos copas, siempre me aseguro que no beba mucho, aunque las consecuencias no son tan desagradables entrando la noche. De a poco, comienzo a reconocerlo en esos pequeños detalles, en esas mañas que todos llevamos arrastrando desde nuestra infancia

–Cierra los cajones…–

–Ya ya Artie, no es necesario amenazarme con el tenedor…–

–No tires las toallas mojadas sobre la cama… ¡idiota, sabes que luego apestarán y mojará el cubrecamas! –

–Oh Artie, me sorprendes, hemos dejado más mojada la cama de lo que podría dejarla esa simple toalla haciendo "eso"…–

–¡T-Te mataré estúpido! –y me arroja la almohada, justo en el blanco, puntería inglesa.

Gracias a todo esto voy conformando su individualidad en esos rasgos que sólo identificamos con la convivencia. Y entonces cada noche, él -como un Shakespeare moderno gruñón- me comienza a contar alguna historia, haciendo que lo tedioso del día a día cobre un nuevo sentido, haciéndolo más entretenido, más épico, llenando de matices hasta las historias más intrascendentes.

Así, nuestros respectivos oficios van haciéndose más interesantes, más suntuosos en los ojos del otro que miran encandilados, admirados. Llevaba tiempo sin sentir todo esto que ahora parece llegar en oleadas, en ráfagas constantes. Me estremece su sola presencia, siento que desde este momento no puedo imaginarme una vez más una vida sin él.

Vamos terminando la jornada acurrucados en el sofá, viendo alguna película vieja que él ha sabido encontrar entre los cientos de DVDs que he ido recolectando a lo largo de los años; o nos ponemos a planear un viaje a su ciudad natal con sus terroríficos hermanos, una fiesta, haciendo listas de invitados o destinos improbables, intentando que los días duren más de lo que suelen durar, porque en el fondo de nuestras cabezas o corazones… sabemos que hemos esperado tanto por esto, que nos merecemos tener días y noches más largos, para disfrutarnos, para ser sólo nosotros dos y nuestro amor.

**N.A: **Como digo, esta historia no depende de mí, si no de los capítulos que salgan… la parte de las historias, o cuando regañan al tipo por ser desordenado… es tan USxUK, awww, seguiré adaptándola cada vez que salgan, espero les haya gustado. Besos y que viva el USxUK :D


End file.
